


The Bet (For A Better Life)

by RamielMorningStar



Series: The Sparda Family [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest Kink, Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, My First Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamielMorningStar/pseuds/RamielMorningStar
Summary: So this is just a little collection of stories I'm going to be making about the Sparda family. More specifically Vergil and Dante's family. Eva and Sparda might also make an appearance at some point, I'm not sure yet. This is just a cute, yet very smutty, idea I came up with and wanted to share with others. I hope you enjoy it! I'll add more tags and whatnot if I can think of any!
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Sparda Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979779
Kudos: 19





	The Bet (For A Better Life)

Dante has been back from Hell for almost two months now. In those two months, things have changed dramatically. For one instead of chasing down his twin and trying to stop him from taking over the world, Vergil now lived with him at the office. He knew his twin had burnt alot of bridges and made many enemies while trying to kill off the humans and become Demon King and he'd rather not leave the Blue Devil to his own devices. Having the older Devil move in with him just seemed like the best choice. Lady and Trish weren't entirely okay with it still but it was his place so he'd do what he wanted. Especially if it meant he got to be close to his twin again. Though unlike before, they'd become far closer than he ever thought they could be. He thought he'd be opposed to this type of closeness, but he wasn't. He found that he craved it. Currently he was downstairs in the main office behind his desk after having just finished a phone call. Morrison had just got them another hunt which was great since they could use the money. They've been repairing the shop and getting new clothes, mostly for Vergil since he didn't have many, and his twin was forcing him to eat more than just pizza now so he had to spend even more money on food. "Oi! Verge! Come here will ya!"

Vergil had been in the room the whole time, just incredibly quiet. He looked up from the book he had been reading to turn his attention to his younger brother. He closed it gently after marking where he was and set it on the table, joining Dante behind his desk to see what was up. “Yes, brother?” He sat on the edge of the desk on the same side as the red devil so he could look at him while he spoke. Ever since their return from Hell Vergil had been trying to help out whenever and however he could as a way to try and atone for his actions. He’d always do whatever Dante asked him to with no complaints. It was the least he could do after he brought him back from his insanity. When they were down there in Hell all alone they had quite a few heart to hearts and had managed to put a few bandages on wounds that had been left untreated for years. Those years away from Dante, he had lost sight of his true goal which was to protect his loved ones, he’d taken a darker and twisted path that wouldn’t solve his problems and he regretted it everyday.

Dante had already forgiven Vergil for his actions long before he had even apologized to him. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his older brother. He was honestly the light of his life. He had tried to clean up his own act a little bit by drinking less and he did try to abide by some of the things Vergil wanted such as no pizza every single night. Even though that was more difficult than he thought it would be. "Morrison just called. We're going out on a hunt tomorrow. It should only take about a day or two. Three at most depending on how many Demons there are and how strong they are. You up for it?" He leaned back in his chair a little bit and just allowed his eyes to roam over his twin before looking back at his eyes to avoid being caught staring for too long. He always wanted to give the older Devil the option of helping or doing something rather than just demanding it of him. He didn't blame Vergil for any of his past actions so he didn't believe that the Blue Devil had to atone for anything. He's done things that aren't that good either.

“You already know I’d do anything for you, besides, when do I ever want to skip out on killing demons?” He gave a slight smirk. He never passed up the chance to use his precious Yamato. It was the only time Vergil liked to go outside. The Blue Demon otherwise didn’t like going out and running the risk of having to do social interactions. He was, to nobody’s surprise, very socially awkward and tried to avoid it at all costs. Plus he still wasn’t the fondest of humans. Vergil didn’t pay much attention to his younger brothers staring. He had been stealing Dante’s clothes to wear around the shop since he didn’t have his own really besides his vest and tattered coat he had tried to sew back together. It held up decent for now but he’d eventually have to cave in and replace his beloved coat since it was so worn and battle scarred. That and he also just liked to wear them because they smelled of Dante. “What time do we have to head out? And where’s it located?” He asked curiously. He’d be up early regardless, he always was. He never understood how his younger brother slept till afternoon. He usually had to roll Dante out of the bed for early hunts.

"I know you'd never pass up the chance to slay some Demons. It's a great excuse to get you outside as well. You need more fresh air, ya know? If you wanted.. You could help me take care of the plants outside. There's not many, but it'll at least get you outside every once in a while." Dante was glad that his twin was trying to be better but he was still worried about him not going out too often. His brother needed sunlight still and fresh air as well. It couldn't be good for him to be cooped up all day, he would know. Though he had to admit that he really enjoyed seeing his twin walk around in his clothes, and was only a little jealous that his twin somehow looked better in them. He let out a soft whine at Vergil's next question though and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his waist and laid his head down on the Blue Devils stomach. "Morrison wants us out the door and heading there at the ungodly hour of eight in the morning, Verge. It's all the way back in Redgrave as well." He realized too late that he had cuddled up to his brother without any warning. He went to pull away before stopping himself. He held his twin a little tighter. Right. He was allowed to do this now. He didn't have to worry about his older brother stabbing him over it now.

Vergil frowned, Dante was always telling him he needed to go out more. He didn’t like people though and liked to hide away in the comfort of their home. Although he couldn’t say no to stepping outside a little bit just to help with plant stuff, it wasn’t like Dante was forcing him to go get groceries or go make ‘friends’ which he was really thankful for. So he’d comply with his brother's wishes, giving a short “Will do.” Vergil couldn’t help but chuckle at Dante’s dramatic reaction to having to get up at 8. He usually got up around 8 with 10 being the latest when he’s lazy so it was nothing new to him “You are so dramatic, brother.” He snickered. He was momentarily caught off guard by Dante’s sudden hold on him. He did not tense up though. After a few moments he reached out and started to run his hand through his brother's hair soothingly, even holding him a little bit closer. This is what he really missed when he was away, holding and loving his brother. Vergil silently leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Dante’s head. The small flinch did not go unnoticed but he didn’t point it out, it was only fair for how many times he had stabbed the Red Devil. He was sure he’d be nervous and on edge too. He just frowned internally.

Dante knew his twin wasn't really a social butterfly so he would never force him to do anything he didn't want too, like making friends or going out in public for long periods of time when it wasn't necessary. It's why Dante was the one who went to get groceries, pay the bills when they couldn't be done any other way, trick people into leaving when they showed up, answered the door, and made sure Vergil wasn't downstairs whenever someone did come in for something. He knew he probably shouldn't, he should slowly reintroduce his twin to society, but he felt Vergil knew what was best for himself so he didn't. If the Blue Devil didn't want to socialize, he didn't have too. "I am not being dramatic. It's sooooo early." He didn't like getting up early. The earliest he could bring himself to get up was noon, two at the latest when he really didn't want to get up. He nuzzled into Vergil's stomach a little bit and let out a soft sigh of content. He really missed just being able to cuddle with his twin.

“Hush, there’s no need to fret.” Vergil said softly as he continued to run his hand through his younger brother's hair for a few more moments before slowly standing up from the desk. He led Dante gently by the hand to the couch where they could cuddle better. Vergil laid down on the couch, pulling his younger brother into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a sweet kiss on Dante’s cheek before pulling him into one on the lips. Vergil then reached over Dante and grabbed the book he left on the table in front of the couch. He continued to read while holding his younger brother comfortingly. Vergil loved sharing peaceful moments like this. He would even read to his younger brother sometimes if asked. Dante had mellowed out significantly since when they were kids, no longer as hot headed, it was nice.

Dante pouted softly as he held onto his twin. He wasn't fretting but at the same time he didn't want to get up so early. He almost whined when Vergil pulled away from him but perked up once again when Vergil held his hand and led him over to the couch. He laid down on his twin and he snuggled in close to his chest. He kissed the older Devil back softly before snuggling into his chest once again with a small smile. It was still pretty early, only seven, but he felt like taking a nap for an hour or two before getting up for dinner. "Can you read to me a little?" He asked softly. He'd rather fall asleep to the sound of his brother reading to him than to silence. It helped him sleep better. It helped to keep the nightmares away to hear his twins voice as he fell asleep.

Vergil glanced down at the younger Devil cuddled up to him and gave a slight smile at his request. He was currently reading a horror novel, The Shining by Stephen King. He began to read out loud from where he was at “He fled the heavy, crashing, echoing sounds through a twisting maze like corridor, his bare feet whispering over a deep pile of blue and black. Each time he heard the roque mallet smash into the wall somewhere behind him he wanted to scream out loud. But he mustn’t. A scream would give him away and then.....” Vergil continued to read about the chase, it wasn’t an ideal bedtime story but it didn’t seem to matter since Dante got knocked out anyways. Once Vergil noticed the red devil was asleep he leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before going back to reading silently. Vergil read for a couple more chapters before closing his book and setting it back on the table quietly. He just watched his little brother peacefully sleep, thinking to himself. He didn’t think he deserved his brother's forgiveness and love, he was too sweet. Vergil shut down that train of thought pretty quickly, closing his eyes and ending up drifting off a little bit as well in the comfort of his brother's presence and warmth.

Dante closed his eyes and hunkered down into his twins chest a little more when Vergil began to read to him. The soothing sound of his twin's calm voice slowly put him to sleep. He was out like a light within minutes of his brother reading to him. The book seemed pretty interesting as well so maybe he'd have Vergil read him more of it later. He slept for several hours, longer than he actually meant too, before slowly waking up to his stomach growling. He rubbed his eyes a little bit as he sat up, straddling the Blue Devils waist to avoid waking him up. He slowly got off of him and made his way into the kitchen to make something to eat for the two of them. He'd wake his twin up after he's made food for the two of them. He opened the fridge to see what he could make before making some simple pasta for them, with extra cheese on his serving. He made two bowels for them before making his way into the living room again. He kneeled down next to his older brother and kissed him softly. "Wake up. Dinners ready. It's some Alfredo with chicken and broccoli." He said softly as he ran his fingers through his twin's hair.

Vergil slept peacefully without any disturbance. He peeped his eyes open to see Dante when he felt the kiss, which he returned. Although Vergil greatly enjoyed cooking, he was happy to see his younger brother was getting into it as well. Dante’s cooking usually wasn’t that bad either. “Why thank you brother dearest of mine. It smells good.” He gave one last kiss before standing up to go grab one of the bowls and silverware. Afterwards he returned to his seat on the couch next to the Red Devil. Without waiting he stabbed the noodles with his fork and ate some. If you blinked you’d miss it but his face lit up the slightest bit in delight. “Tastes good too.” Vergil had been the one to cook for a while after they had returned from hell as he tried to wean Dante off of pizza everyday so he was glad to see he was somewhat rubbing off. It was one of the things he was passionate about besides reading and playing the violin. He hadn’t realized how long he slept until he looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time.

Dante was happy that it at least smelled good to his twin which meant he might like it. He used to really enjoy cooking, mostly baking, since he would help their Mother in the kitchen. He stopped after the fire though, he just didn't feel good about cooking anymore. He was slowly starting to enjoy it again now that he had an actual reason to cook. He still loved pizza but he could go without eating it everyday if it made his older brother happy. He was quick to kiss him back, and follow him into the kitchen to get his own food. Dante sat down on the couch, curled up against his twin's side a little bit while still leaving him room to eat his dinner, and smiled at him. He always paid close attention to the Blue Devils reactions whenever they did anything or whenever they ate. He never wanted to miss anything. He kissed Vergil's cheek softly before starting to eat his own food. "I'm glad you like it. I think I'm getting better." He would still let Vergil do most of the cooking since he knew his twin enjoyed it. He's likely to just stick to making the dessert, not tonight since it was so late but every couple of days he would make a dessert for them. He was better at that after all.

“You definitely are getting better.” Vergil said with a small chuckle. It wasn’t meant in a sarcastic way, he just recalled the first time Dante tried to cook when they got back from hell. He had almost set the whole place on fire trying to cook chicken, he had left it in too long after getting distracted by something on tv when he was lazing about. Vergil had just returned from the store with the other ingredients they had forgotten which was already a big deal for him and found the Red Devil freaking out and trying to get rid of the fire. In the process and panic Dante even caught part of himself on fire seeing as he wasn’t the most kitchen educated. It was safe to say the chicken wasn’t the most wonderful tasting afterwards or even edible. That night Dante got a good earful for not paying attention and got a lecture on how to properly handle a fire and just basic kitchen etiquette Vergil didn’t think he’d ever have to explain to his little brother. The older Devil didn’t leave a scrap in the bowl, apparently really liking the chicken Parmesan. He waited until Dante was done with his before he took their bowls and silverware and went to go wash it. It was only fair seeing as Dante had cooked the meal. Cleaning was another thing he got Dante in the habit of, the beer bottles and empty pizza boxes just weren’t going to do. They were doing good together though and helping each other up.

Dante was very happy to hear that he was getting better and even happier that he has yet to cause an accident like the first time. It's not like he meant to cause another fire, he wouldn't tell Vergil about all the other times he's accidentally set himself or something else on fire because he wasn't paying attention, he just wasn't used to cooking. Vergil wasn't at home either and he missed him already so he just kind of forgot about it, only remembering when he smelled something burning really badly. It's not like it was too bad anyways. A fire is not the worst thing his kitchen has ever experienced and he was a fire Demon so it's not like it would really hurt him.... As long as he shifted that part of his body of course. His human skin would probably burn pretty badly like anyone else's if he didn't have his scales covering him. He finished his food pretty quickly, humming softly when Vergil took it from his hands. He got up and made his way after his twin to the kitchen. He pulled out some little containers, something he didn't even know he had until Vergil forced him to clean the entire kitchen one day, and put the leftover pasta in it. They were little glass ones so they'd get pretty cold pretty fast. He set it in the fridge before stretching out a little. He was actually pretty tired still for some reason. He made his way over to the Blue Devil, and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Will you wake me up tomorrow?"

“You just got done sleeping though....” Vergil chuckled. His brother was so lazy sometimes it amazed him how he could sleep so long. Vergil had just finished cleaning the bowls when he felt his younger brother's warm embrace from behind. He put the bowls away into the cabinet above before placing his hands over his brothers as they held him, just sitting there thinking for a while before turning around to meet Dante’s gaze. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said “Yeah, I’ll wake you up. Although i’m probably going to stay up for a while longer and read. I can’t hibernate like you, brother.” He teased with a sly smirk. Sleeping was pretty much one of Dante’s hobby’s and if there were a category for it in the Olympics, he was sure he’d win. “I’ll read to you some more.” Vergil said as he started to walk over to his seat on the couch. “If you’d like that is.” He added on quickly after picking up his novel from the table. He always second guessed himself, he didn’t want to end up reading his twins thoughts wrong or forcing him to sit through some probably boring novel to him if he’d rather do something else. That’s why Vergil would never do anything like that unprompted and Dante usually had to be the one to get him to open up.

"It doesn't matter if I just got done sleeping or not. I only took a small nap and now it's late out. We have to get some sleep for tomorrow so we're well rested." Dante said chuckling softly as he loosened his grip on Vergil a little so his twin could move around a bit easier before tightening his grip again when Vergil gave him a small kiss. "Thank you for waking me up in advance then. I know it can be a hassle to get me up." He grinned at his twin a little before pouting when he walked away from him. Well that was just highly disappointing wasn't it. He smiled once again though when Vergil said he'd read to him. That sounded like a great idea to him and he was just thinking the same thing. "I love it when you read to me. It's so easy to fall asleep to the sound of your voice." He followed after his twin and wrapped him up in a hug again. He really didn't like it when his twin doubted himself. The Blue Devil was supposed to be the confident one and be sure of himself. Not second guessing himself over something as small as reading to his little brother. "You don't have to ask for permission, Verge. I love it when you read to me. I'll never get over it and you never have to second guess yourself when it comes to things like this. Just go for it. If anything, I know how to tell you if I don't like it. Which will never happen."

Dante was indeed very hard to wake up sometimes, Vergil recalled the one time he had to drag him out of bed and down each and every one of the stair steps to get his lazy ass up. These days he was way less prickly in his approach and much more pleasant. The promise of breakfast and kisses aided in waking the beast up successfully. Although on those few days that his love and affection wasn’t enough to wake Dante up he wouldn’t hesitate to resort to... less favorable techniques and more stabby ones if he was being extremely stubborn. “Okay, okay.” He chuckled softly at Dante’s outburst of sweetness. Although he was internally smiling a little bit at his younger brother's enthusiasm. Vergil moved his hands over the ones wrapped around him, giving them a few rubs to show he appreciated the gesture. He made no attempt to break away, just enjoying the warmth of the body behind him, holding him in a loving embrace. Only when Dante broke away Vergil followed him upstairs to their shared bedroom, never letting go of his hand. He turned on the small dim lamp next to the bed before nestling down with the awaiting Red Devil. He leaned over to pull his younger brother into a quick kiss before beginning to read. He had gotten significantly further in the novel than when he had last read to him. It was calmer now.

Dante was going to make sure that Vergil knew he could do or say whatever it is that he wanted to do or say while he was staying here with him. This was Vergil's home too and he didn't want his twin to think he had to walk on eggshells around him when he didn't. There was nothing his twin could do to make Dante kick him out. Maybe it wasn't the best mindset to have towards someone who's betrayed and stabbed him in the back, both figuratively and literally, on many different occasions but he didn't care. The Blue Devil had changed considerably during their stay in the Underworld and it was all for the best. He smiled happily at his twins admission, he was going to call it that since Vergil sounded like he'd at least attempt to just do things instead of asking his permission, and kissed his cheek softly. He held onto the older Devil for a little while before pulling away from Vergil a little, never letting go of his hand. He led the Blue Devil upstairs to their shared room, finally letting go of Vergil's hand to crawl into bed, and curled up into his twins side the moment he laid down. The bed is when he got to be as clingy as he wanted to since they were going to sleep. Dante kissed Vergil back with a small smile before nuzzling into his side. He curled up against his side and laid his head down on his chest to just enjoy the sound of his twin's heart beating in sync with his own. Dante was asleep once again within moments of his twin's calming voice washing over him along with the sound of his steady heartbeat, his twin falling asleep not long after despite not being able to sleep like his younger brother.


End file.
